Estrelas de Sulfeto de Zinco
by Bianca Caroline
Summary: Ruim e paralisante.


Era _nada_. O que depois de algum tempo observando, constatou como aquele _nada_ era no mínimo algo para se duvidar. Pois era um negrume completo sua visão! Era negro e, portanto, alguma coisa. Uma cor, uma saturação, sim, mas não um _nada_.

Incomodava-a absurdamente que não soubesse... bulhufas de que lugar era aquele! Um espaço sem um negócio que fosse. Espaço vazio.

"Na verdade, nunca estive em um _vazio_." pensou Coraline, percebendo que a condição de existir dela anulava que o lugar estivesse, de fato, vazio. "Afinal estou aqui, com certeza! E se eu não..."

Se ela não estivesse – ao cogitar essa ideia se propôs um pequeno desafio, o de encontrar o chão. Pois, ora essa, uma garotinha não podia flutuar e principalmente não em espaços vazios. Então tentou acochar-se e tocar o piso escuro.

...

"Não consigo! Argh, pernas estúpidas." rosnou indignada para suas pernas, embora também não pudesse curvar seu tronco para dobrá-las com as próprias mãos. Irritou-se profundamente. Então não eram apenas elas e sim seu corpo inteiro que era muito ingrato com a jovem moçoila. Ficou lá agonizando por alguns minutos, cada segundo tornava o que era incômodo em um sentimento desesperador. Isto, se ao menos tempo existisse ali – nem podia provar que ela mesma existir, afinal.

Quase chorando por não saber mais de absolutamente coisa alguma, exceto que ali era um breu e ela poderia nem estar lá, começou a tentar mexer seu corpo inteiro... em vão. Não lucrava nenhum resultado e o que tornava tudo pior e amedrontador.

Foi quando parou de ligar para o espaço _vazio_ que sentiu uma mão de dedos alongados e demasiado magros pegar seu braço, tocando com as unhas colossais a curvatura de suas costas. Não se assustou inicialmente, na verdade era um alívio para Coraline que qualquer coisa indicasse que estava ali – onde quer que fosse. Contudo foi se lembrando do Gato antipático, dos ratinhos circenses e os vizinhos esquisitos que não eram os verdadeiros vizinhos, e por fim se recordou da Outra Mãe. Aquela mão definitivamente era a dela.

Num sobressalto abriu os olhos.

- Coraline! Coraline... – era sua mãe, chamando-a. – Está tudo bem?

Sem pensar em mais nada, olhou direto a mão de sua... mãe... no seu braço de criança. Normal. Suspirou aliviada, virando a cabeça no travesseiro. Seu pai também estava ali, fitando-a obviamente preocupado.

- Foi só um pesadelo, mãe, pai... – repetiu mentalmente para si que fora apenas um sonho mal aquilo tudo de vazios e escuros.

- Te ouvimos gemendo lá do quarto. Você nos acordou... – falou-lhe docemente o pai, nada aborrecido que tivesse interrompido seu indispensável sono, ainda que a menina se sentisse um tanto culpada por acordar eles dois.

- Hmm... – olhou de um para outro – Desculpem-me... – estranho.

O que era estranho? Estava um tanto escuro, mas sua visão acostumada com aquele nível baixo de claridade enxergava bem os objetos e móveis em seu quarto. Coçou os olhos mecanicamente, sem achar que isso poderia realmente ajudá-la. Os adultos, ambos sentados na beira da cama de Coraline, entreolhavam-se e...

"Não consigo ver os rostos deles direito." algo apertou em seu peito, assim como apertava o edredom com as mãos miúdas.

- Tudo bem, filha. – disse a mãe enquanto acariciava seu cotovelo. – Pode voltar a dormir.

Assentiu com a cabeça, ainda que receosa, e se aconchegou melhor na cama confortável. Agradecendo por cada centímetro do seu colchão macio, que sono ela ficou agora! Fitou o teto, suas estrelinhas ainda brilhando esverdeadas como sempre.

- Que horas são, pai? – perguntou curiosa, pensando o quanto poderia dormir mais.

- É quase manhã.

Curioso. Era normal elas continuarem a brilhar assim depois de tanto tempo?

Aproveitando que já estava sendo um estorvo pequeno, mas um estorvo, ela decidiu que iria se levantar e acender a luz. Entretanto antes mesmo que pudesse levantar metade do corpo, sua mãe a segurou no lugar e levantou perguntou se ela não queria um pouco d'água.

- Ou um leite quente para te ajudar a dormir e relaxar depois do seu pesadelo.

- ... Eu aceito. – não conseguia descansar mesmo. – Poderia ligar a luz quando sair, mãe?

- Não tem luz, querida. – respondeu o pai dessa vez. – Não deve ter notado, mas um pouco antes de ir se deitar começou uma tempestade.

Ouviu aquelas palavras, imaginando que o sonho estranho também pudesse ter sido causado por uma consciência bem pesada. Mas, fossem os seus pais por demais agradáveis ou o leite estranhamente gostoso ou outra coisa, nada disso tirava o pressentimento terrível que encobria completamente a menina. O que, tomou Coraline para si mesma, fora também causado por aquele pesadelo tão... paralisante e ruim.

Sentiu um arrepio e balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos, espalhando os cabelos para todos os lados. Deitou de lado enfim, puxou a coberta até tapar ela inteira e se encolheu até virar uma bolinha. Iria dormir!

Após um demorado tempo – que não cronometrou – conseguiu adormecer.

– – –

Acordou se sentindo doída. Virou. Talvez fosse um daqueles dias em que as primeiras horas eram pesadas, supôs enquanto despertava aos poucos. Como não havia nada interessante para fazer naquela casa, dispensou pensar que o ligeiro mal estar pudesse sequer atrapalhar seu dia já aborrecedor.

Automaticamente jogou o edredom para o lado, de uma vez, sentindo repentino calor. Levantou no automático e espreguiçou esticando os braços para o alto. Dirigiu-se para a janela e viu, muito bem, como estava chovendo.

"Melhor que ontem. E ontem e ontem. Nunca enxerguei assim tão bem!" ao perceber isso, sentiu uma disposição maior e animou-se para descer. Esfregou seu rosto, pensando nas tarefas matinais.

De repente, Coraline parou. Tocando melhor seus olhos, pedrificou.

Botões.

* * *

Para _Lucy_


End file.
